


Safe and Sound

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Draco Malfoy, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One (1) Avatar: The Last Airbender reference, Sex-Repulsed Draco Malfoy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A movie reminds Draco of how things used to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291910
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this ask](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/629801018584170496/hi-could-you-please-write-a-dracoharry-ff-where)! 
> 
> Thanks @april-thelightfury115 for betaing and @secretlycrazyhummingbird for sensitivity-reading ❤️
> 
> The A:TLA reference is because I wrote this at 4 am and forgot that 'yip yip' was not just a common expression in English. Now that I'm properly awake I find it too funny to edit out 😂

“Oh, darling! Oh, don't be inappropriate—” 

The protagonist giggled as she—too weakly, Draco thought—tried to push the man's face away from her neck. He clearly had other ideas, seeing as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her, making her squirm in what Draco assumed must be delight. 

“Was that supposed to be romantic?” he asked, grimacing. 

Harry, head propped on some cushions so he could see the telly as he cuddled Draco from behind, chuckled in his ear. 

“I think so, yeah.” 

“Hm. Okay.” 

In the movie, the man—Draco seriously could not be bothered to remember his name—moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck, kissing the skin there, making her sigh, and oh, and ah, and—

“For Merlin's sake.” Draco wiggled in Harry's arms until he was facing him instead. “Please tell me when it's over.”

“Will do,” Harry said. And then, when it was clear the characters had no intention of stopping anytime soon, “Want to go to bed? I think it's about to finish anyway.”

“Mmm. Don't want to move,” Draco groaned. “Can't you carry me bridal-style?” 

“Not unless you want a concussion, love.”

Draco groaned again for good measure, tucking his head against Harry's chest, between the warmth of his arms. 

“At this point, I'm honestly willing to consider.”

Harry kissed the crown of Draco's head. Rubbed Draco's sides over his pyjamas, bringing him closer to himself. 

“Come on,” he murmured after a moment, pushing slightly at Draco's shoulders. “Yip yip.” 

When he was sure Harry had grasped every single threat behind his death glare, Draco reluctantly sat up, stretching. Harry stood, and in the second he took to turn off the TV Draco could see the couple was now in their underwear. Of course, the background music was intense. Draco almost rolled his eyes. Instead, he smiled to himself. 

“Remember when…” he said, standing up, leaning tiredly against Harry, “Remember the first time you kissed me on the neck?” 

Harry hugged Draco's lower back.

“I think you mean the time your magic decided to jinx my lips.” He said it fondly, a smile in his voice. 

“It wasn't a jinx!” Draco protested. “It was more like a…a funny-looking spell.”

“Sure, love.” 

They started making their slow way toward the bedroom, turning off the lights of the house as they went until the only thing disturbing the peace of the ground floor was the low buzz of the fridge. 

“I was so sure we'd end up like those two in the movie the moment I let you so much as kiss me.” Draco spoke in a murmur, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the house. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he caught Harry's waist in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose. “I'm glad I don't feel that fear around you anymore.” 

“I'm glad you don't.” Very careful to not part his lips, Harry pressed a small kiss to Draco's closed own. Draco swayed slightly. “Come on,” Harry said. “Let's get you to bed before I have to drag your dormant body across the floor.” 

“Mmm,” Draco very helpfully supplied, too busy noticing that one of his eyes refused to stay open. 

He barely noticed their warm bed dipping under his weight before he was drifting off in his husband's safe embrace. 


End file.
